Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also
by xKLGx
Summary: Once again, love triumphs.


**I realise that it has been a disgustingly long time since I have published anything. What with the realities of life and a severe case of writers block, I had no time to create anything. Then this little seed sprang in my head the other day...perhaps the writing has finally come back to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

As another one of her cries echoed around the room, he closed his eyes, willing to take her pain away. He was helpless, could do nothing other than hold her hand and pray that this would all be over soon, that her suffering would cease. She was gripping his hand like a life line and if this was the only comfort she was able to draw from him then he would never let go.

It was then that a second cry filled the room, smaller but by no means less powerful. It was this cry that caused his eyes to snap open, his heart to race and his hands to tremble. No sound had ever shook him like this before; piercing him right in the heart and reaching the deepest depths of his soul. Suddenly his head felt fuzzy and his breath was being snatched away from him as he absorbed the reality of what was happening.

His wife's cries had ceased now, she was panting hard and had collapsed back against the bed, her hand still gripping his. All while the tiny cry continued to fill the room.

Then suddenly his hand was removed from hers and a tiny bundle, the source of the little cry, was placed into his quivering arms. And as soon as his grip tightened on the bunch of blankets that encased the small being within, the cries ceased immediately. He felt his arms grip a little tighter, instinct taking over to ensure this treasure was safe.

He stared down at this miracle that he cradled, this beautiful, amazing little soul that represented everything he had fought for several years ago.

His baby.

His son.

His future.

His eyes roamed across the baby's features. Taking in the cherub checks that were stained with fresh tears, the tiny button nose the same as his wife's, and two little eyes, surrounded by delicate eyelashes, that were staring directly up at him.

The baby gazed back at him intently; father and son locked in their precious first moments together.

He wanted to freeze time; preserve this perfect moment for the rest of his life. He knew that if he cast a patronus right at this moment, the power of it would shake the entire building.

Gently, slowly, he lifted a finger and lightly touched the tuft of thick black hair that sat atop the baby's crown and he felt a smile stretch across his face. There was no doubting that this baby was a Potter. He slowly trailed his finger down the side of his baby's face, catching the drying teardrops that sat on his checks.

It was then that a tiny little hand, no bigger than a snitch, popped out of the blanket and grabbed his finger. The baby's entire fist encased his one digit and squeezed tight.

It was then that he felt tears trail down his own cheeks; overwhelmed by the instant and all consuming love that filled him.

He finally tore his eyes away from the baby and looked towards his wife, who was shedding tears of her own at the sight him cradling their son for the first time.

"Gin" he whispered, as though afraid speaking too loud would shatter the moment.

She smiled widely at him and he walked across to her, sat next to her on the bed and transferred the baby to her arms.

She looked down at the baby, the life they had created together, and smiled warmly at him.

"Welcome to the world James Sirius Potter."

As he watched his wife cradle their son he was consumed by the love he had for them both, felt it wash over him like a tidal wave. It was then he heard the words from a conversation years ago echo through his head.

 _"This kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."_

 _"What is it Professor?"_

 _"Love Harry. Love."_

He smiled widely as stared at this family, his world.

Love truly did conquer all.

* * *

 **The review button is right below. You know what to do.**


End file.
